Day of Relaxation
by NotSoMajestic
Summary: Grell finally gets all of his work completed and is begrudgingly rewarded with the rest of the day off, which he decides to spend with his beloved Sebastian. Sebastian x Grell - Pointless fluff - Image by me


"Aaaand done~!" Grell happily exclaimed, putting his pen back on the desk. He gave the paperwork a final once-over before leaning back his chair. This was the first time in years Grell had finished his paperwork several days early.

"I think I deserve at least a day off for this. Maybe two if Will's in a good mood."

His red coat and hair billowed behind him as he ran through the pure white halls of the Reaper Realm, seeming to skip every few steps.

"Will~! I have a favour to ask of you~!" the red head sang, banging loudly on the white door. Said door opened suddenly, making Grell almost fall face first into the room.

"What do you want, Sutcliff?"

"I think I did a really good job on my paper work," Grell began, handing Will his completed papers, "and I think I deserveadayoff."

"Absolutely not. A Reaper's work never stops. People keep dying everyday, and we can't let Demons get to their souls," William replied sternly.

"But Will!" he whined, "I promise to do an even better job next month! My paperwork is in a whole two days early this time!"

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the oncoming headache. He couldn't work like this, and the only way to get rid of him was to give him what he wanted...

"Fine, you can have the rest of today off. Just...leave me to do my work," he sighed.

"Aahn~! Thank you, Will!" Grell sang, pulling William into a quick hug before skipping back down the hallway.

A soft sigh was the only sound breaking the silence of the Phantomhive manor's library as the demon butler dusted the wooden shelves. It was dull work, but it had to be done.

"Se-bas-chan~!" came an excited shout from down the corridor, accompanied by the rapid clicking of high heels on the wooden floor.

Sebastian allowed himself a small smile. It had been too long since they'd last seen each other.

The door to the library flew open and an excited red blur flung itself into Sebastian's semi-waiting arms. A quiet chuckle left Sebastian's lips as he began to play with the long, red locks of hair cascading down Grell's back.

"It's been a long time, my Lady," Sebastian murmured against the top of the reaper's head.

"I finally finished all of my paperwork and William let me have the rest of the day off for having it in early!" came Grell's excited reply, "Now we can spend the day together~!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have my day off until next Saturday. However, I could have a word with my Young Master; opportunities like this rarely come around."

The Demon butler offered his arm to the Reaper, the latter gladly accepting the offer, linking arms with him. Sebastian led Grell down the hallway to Ciel's study, quite content to have him hanging off of his arm.

Once they reached the tall, wooden double doors, Sebastian knocked twice to announce his entrance.

"Young Master," he said with a slight smile.

"Why is _he_ here, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, not looking pleased in the slightest.

"Grell is here because he has a day off today and wishes to spend the rest of the day with me. I've come here to request the same."

"Sebastian, your day off is _next week._ That's what's been decided. It's not my fault he chose today of all days." Ciel waved that pair off. Or at least attempted to. Grell stayed put and wouldn't let Sebastian leave either.

"But Sebas-chan wasnt even doing anything important when I found him! You're just not letting him have it because you don't like me!" Grell complained loudly.

"Ugh..." Ciel sighed, leaning his forehead on his hand, "Just leave me be. If you must be joined at the hip, do it in Sebastian's room. And don't let the other servants see you."

"Very good, my Lord." Sebastian gave a bow and led a rather ecstatic-looking Grell back out into the hallway, shutting the doors behind him.

The walk down to the servants wing was silent, except from the clicking of Grell's heels on the floor and the distant sounds of birds in the manor's garden. This gave Grell time to think, however; he thought he'd definitely made the right decision in taking a day off work that day. Any day with his Sebas-chan was bound to be perfect.

"Grell, we're here," Sebastian's voice brought him out of his daydreaming. When he looked in the Demon's direction, he saw that the door was already open, and Sebastian's tailcoat, gloves and tie were already removed and hung neatly.

As he walked towards the door, his striped bow was taken off before he realised what was happening, and now bare hands were helping Grell with the red coat that belonged to his former mistress. Soon, Grell was in the same state as Sebastian; his coat, ribbon and gloves all beside the demon's.

Sebastian pulled Grell into a long embrace, running his bare fingers through the long, red locks, simply enjoying the feel.

"So soft..."

The redheads's cheeks quickly turned a colour very similar to his hair, which was spotted by his demon lover. The latter leaned down slightly to kiss both cheeks, to which Grell redden further and buried his head in Sebastian's chest.

"Why don't we sit down? I'm sure it will be far more comfortable than standing in the middle of the room," Sebastian suggested. Grell nodded, still feeling a little embarrassed from earlier.

Instead of sitting on the mattress, Grell sat on Sebastian's lap and wrapped his arms around the butler's shoulders. Said butler leaned down and captured Grell's lips in a soft kiss, which was eagerly returned.

As the minutes went on, the kiss became more passionate and a soft moan was released from Grell as Sebastian's tongue brushed against his. Taking this as a sign to go further, he became bolder, moving his hand to hold the back of Grell's head and explore the Reaper's mouth with his tongue. Grell began to join in with Sebastian's twining dance of his tongue, occasionally letting out pleasured sighs and moans.

A few moments later, Grell broke the kiss and rested his head on Sebastian's chest, simply enjoying the other's closeness.

"Sebas-chan, don't you think it's getting cold?" Grell shivered, feeling a sudden chill.

"Hm? It appears the fire went out while we were...distracted," Sebastian replied, resuming his previous activity of stroking Grell's hair, absentmindedly plaiting it while he thought of a solution to their predicament.

"We could always keep each other warm, my Lady," the Demon suggested.

"How so, Sebas-chan?" Grell asked, becoming curious.

"Like this," Sebastian stated, lifting up the blanket, slipping under and opening his arms as an invitation to Grell, which was quickly accepted. The reaper found himself with his back pressed against Sebastian's chest, the demons arms wrapped around his waist, and the blankets covering them.

"I feel warmer already, Sebas-chan~!" the Reaper giggled.

"I'm glad; I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable, my beautiful Lady," Sebastian murmured into the back of Grell's neck.

Black tipped fingers slipped up the back of the reaper's shirt and began to nimbly undo the lace of the corset he found there.

"What are you doing...?" he asked curiously.

"I'm making sure you're comfortable. You know, you don't have to restrict yourself like this; you have a perfect figure, anyway," the Demon replied as he pulled out the corset and set it at the front of the bed, "Even if you don't have to breathe, I don't imagine that it's too comfortable for you."

"Thank you, Sebas-chan," Grell yawned, the warmth making him feel sleepy.

"Sleep, my Lady, you look incredibly tired. I'll stay beside you until you wake up." Sebastian's arms once again found their way back to Grell's waist and held it in a protective hold.

The redhead soon drifted off into a silent slumber in Sebastian's arms, who watched him and decided that if he could spend eternity with anyone, it would be Grell.


End file.
